


You're Mine

by theabominable_snowman



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Derek, Roughness, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabominable_snowman/pseuds/theabominable_snowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Derek's wolf is all STILES STILES STILES STILES STILES STILES STILES STILES STILES STILES STILES .."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

Stiles barely made it into the apartment before Derek had him pinned to a wall and was frantically tugging and the button on his jeans while sucking a dark mark into his neck.

“Christ, Derek, not that I’m complaining but what’s got you all worked up?” Derek finally had both their pants down round their knees and was grinding their hips together before looking up from Stiles’ throat. His eyes were glowing a deep red and his fangs were digging in to his bottom lip, the look on his face practically feral.

“I need you, my wolf needs you. You’ve been gone for too long,” Derek growled, low in his throat.

“Dude, I was only at Scott’s for one night.” That was, apparently, not a good response, because Derek hauled him over his shoulder and carried him off towards the bedroom. He threw Stiles on the bed with a bounce, crawling over him and nuzzling into his throat while reaching into the bedside drawer for the lube.

“You don’t smell like mine. It’s driving the wolf crazy and I can’t control it.” Stiles groaned as Derek rubbed one slick finger over his hole, securing his own hand in Derek’s hair as the other man started dragging his finger in and out, torturously slowly.

“I have to make you mine again.”

“I’m yours, Derek, only yours!” With those words, Derek went crazy…well, crazier. The sex was fast, rough, and downright filthy, and Stiles loved every single minute of it.

 

After, once Derek had meticulously and  _very_ gently cleaned and checked every inch of Stiles for damage, and the two were laying curled up under the sheets, Derek felt a wave of guilt.

“I’m so sorry, Stiles.”

“What? Why?” Stiles sat up to look at the older man properly.

“I should have been more careful, I should have controlled it better. But it’s like, when I heard you walking up the stairs all I could see, smell, or  _think_  about was you and that you smelled like another alpha and I  _had_  to fix that.” Stiles could see the anguish on his lover’s eyes and it made him sad inside to think that Derek hated himself that much.

“Listen here, Sourwolf: I love you, and I love your wolf. I trust you both and I know that if I had told you to stop, you would have. Okay?” He could see a sense of relief wash over Derek’s face.

“Okay.”


End file.
